Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Soul
by Flamehazealbion MK II
Summary: Bidoof has a chance "meeting" with a strange pokemon. The pair soon form a friendship, and consequently set on a journey to find out the truth about their pasts and carve their futures. Genres and rating may change according to how the story goes.
1. Mysterious Figure: Prologue Part 1

**Hey. If you have any suggestions, review or tell me in a PM.**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokémon. Not.**

It was a casual day on Breeze Beach. The breeze, as the name indicated, was perfect. A bidoof, with his brown fur, sharp teeth, and black dots for eyes, was silently watching the waves, lost in thought.

"What's going on?" he wondered. "Why—"

Suddenly, something flew above him.

'_What? Could it be another Pokémon?' _Bidoof thought excitedly.

Just then,a bird cloaked in shadows swooped down, shooting a smoky orb from its... beak? Out of the haze, Bidoof realized that there were actually two figures, not just one. As soon as he realized that, one of them, the one who had launched the sphere, soared away.

'_It's definitely a pokémon, probably a swellow or a staraptor. But why was it covered by darkness?'_ pondered Bidoof while backing away.

As the smoke cleared, Bidoof could make out a small figure with blue and black fur, red eyes, and a strange aura surrounding it. It had bruises all over its body, and it looked worn out. The figure groaned.

Meanwhile, Bidoof had hidden behind a small stone pillar conveniently located right next to him.

'_It's better to be safe,' _he thought.

The strange pokémon lifted its gaze and looked around. It shut its eyes, and it looked as though, to Bidoof at least, it was focusing on something.

"Come on out," it muttered. "You can't hide from me…" It began to walk towards the stone pillar behind which Bidoof was hiding. Bidoof didn't make a sound, wondering how it knew he was there, and hoping it would go away. The figure strolled up to the stone pillar, and wound up to punch it.

'_What's it doing?' _thought Bidoof. _'This pillar is impossible to break!'_

The figure punched the pillar.

'_Ha-ha. It didn't break,'_ was what Bidoof was thinking, but suddenly…

It collapsed.

Bidoof cried out in surprise and tried to stumble away, but the pillar crashed down too quickly. Just as the first bits of rubble reached him, the figure leapt in front of him and, somehow, blew away the falling pillar by emitting unidentifiable teal energy out of his palm.

After Bidoof had caught his breath, the figure asked him a question.

"So you're a Bidoof, huh…"

"Uh, I guess I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah!" the figure said cheerfully. A relaxed and happy expression suddenly grew on his face.

All of a sudden, Bidoof realized something; the pokémon he was looking at currently staring at resembled an unusually rare pokémon. "Wait a sec… You're a lucario, aren't you?"

"NO, I'M NOT A LUCARIO, YOU BIDOOFUCUS! DO I LOOK LIKE ONE AT ALL?" the pokémon yelled. The cheerful expression that had inhabited its countenance had suddenly been replaced by an enraged, affronted look.

"Hey, hey, hey. You didn't have to pull that bad pun on me…" grumbled Bidoof. "But you _do_ look like a lucario."

The calm front had returned. "Sorry, I'm just sick of everyone calling me a Lucario. I'm a riolu, and I'm proud of it!"

"A riolu?"

"Yeah. I think it's the pre-evolved form."

'_The pre-evolved form? Since _when _was there one of those?' _wondered Bidoof while scratching his head. Out loud though, he said "Sorry about earlier. But really, this seems like some kind of fanfiction or something. I mean, since when, in real life, have two people (or pokémon) that've just met each other talked so casually with each other?"

**Fourth Wall broken.**

**I apologize about the length. I didn't have much time.**

**(Edit: Fixed grammar (most of it, anyways) and a few other things. Hopefully, I didn't miss much. If I did, notify me about it. Later.)**


	2. Questions, Questions: Prologue Part 2

**Well, looks like I'm doing this again…. Sorry I took so long, although there probably aren't many people who cared anyways. Any suggestions, give them to me in a review or PM. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I definitely own Pokémon. Not.**

Soon enough, Bidoof and Riolu were walking down the beach silently.

Finally, Riolu spoke up. "So… What's your story?"

"Well, let's just say that my hometown was destroyed by a… creature, and my family and the rest of the pokémon in my town were killed."

"I see…"

_So we're that much alike, _thought Riolu.

"What's _your _story?" Bidoof asked curiously.

"Well, I'd like to not have to speak of it, so yeah…"

"OK? Well then, who was that bird pokémon that brought you here?"

"Uhh… well… nice weather we're having today, huh?" Riolu said, stuttering.

"Tell me!"

"Alright, Alright. He was an… old acquaintance of mine."

"Yup, now I _really_ know who he is. Thanks, Riolu!" exclaimed Bidoof, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Oh, shut up. I'll tell you whenever I feel like it. Anyways, soon enough I'll leave and you'll forget about me, so why even bother telling you?"

But Bidoof didn't seem to care, bombarding Riolu with question after question. Riolu's answers were all "Shut up," "It doesn't matter," or even attempts to change the topic, such as "So… how bout' that oil spill?" and things went on like this until Bidoof suddenly stopped.

By now, the two arguing pokémon had walked a far distance from where Bidoof had taken refuge for a few days. Once Bidoof finally stopped, Riolu gave a sigh in relief.

"Finally!" and then, under his breath, "That idiot stopped!"

Surprised that he hadn't been cursed at or hit, the riolu turned around. The sight that he saw immediately told him why the "Bi-doofus," as he so affectionately called him, hadn't retaliated.

"Holy Shi-"muttered Bidoof. Once he had lost his home, he thought that he was never going to be able to find another town to go and get supplies from. In fact, he actually thought that he would probably die out in the wilderness. The fact was, his old village was prosperous, as it was built on fertile land and had many natural resources available, but it was very far out from regular society.

But what he saw before him showed that he was wrong. In front of him, in a large clearing beyond to humongous trees, was a gigantic village filled with pokémon of all types.

And the weirdest thing was that it was not there a second ago._ It had appeared as soon as he had walked a few feet from the entrance._

**Yeah, I know this chapter was short and slow, but I have tests to study for this coming week, and I couldn't think of much else at the moment. Sorry this took so long, but I'll try to speed up the next chapter, as this story hasn't really started up yet. I'm thinking about adding a bit of romance to this story (not too much, as I suck at it), so there's a poll on my profile. Vote!**

**Remember, review, vote, and all that other good stuff, and I'll (hopefully) come out with the new chapter soon.**


End file.
